ILATs provide learners the opportunity to assess their knowledge and improve their skills. Examples of learners who use ILATs include, but are not limited to, students at universities and employees at a company. ILATs operate to select the next question (or set of questions, or instructional content block) to display to the learner.
However, current ILATs are limited in the ability to assess if the learner selects a correct response to a question without knowledge that the response is correct.